Wild Fire
Wild Fire is an OC designed by senior storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti (known by her internet name "Sibsy") who first appeared in the season 2 episode "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1". She is seen arguing with her supposed boyfriend, Lucky. She was first drawn by Sibsy on August 22, 2011. Initially, Sibsy had the passing idea to name her Pony-Brina, Sibsy finally announced that she is going to call her OC Wild Fire on August 26, 2011. It is not uncommon to spell her name as Wildfire.__TOC__ Depiction in the fandom She has been depicted mostly in fan art or other visual media. Wild Fire is portrayed as having a passion for Automobiles. In many pictures of her, she is seen as annoyed, bored, or irritated; possibly since Sibsy frequently draws her as such. Other media portrays her as the type of pony that is prone to fits of rage. It has become a tradition to make Wild Fire fan art for Sabrina Alberghetti's birthday. Relationships Wild Fire is commonly portrayed as friends with Snowdrop, Sleepy Skies, and MandoPony (the OC's of MutatingRaven, CatWhitney, and MandoPony respectively). Sometimes she is also romantically shipped with MandoPony or Lucky. The idea of shipping MandoPony with Wild Fire (nicknamed MandoFire) was started by CatWhitney. Low Flier Low Flier, was published by Snapai on May 22, 2012, for Sabrina's birthday. It is an animated SWF file of Wild Fire working on the engine of a Subaru while dancing to the song "Low Rider" by War. The Subaru in the picture was modeled after Sabrina's actual car. The logo on the car was replaced with a spin-off of Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark. The License plate reads "MLP FIM." As a response, Sabrina replied: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *dies* sic" How wildfire got her cutie mark How wildfire got her cutie mark is a standalone comic created by PowerPuffPucca detailing the story of how Wild Fire got her cutie mark. In the comic, a blank-flank filly Wild Fire is sitting in the middle of a forest next to a tire, looking quite bored. In a half-hearted effort to entertain herself, she sets the tire on fire. Her cutie mark then appears on her flank; however, Wild Fire appears unimpressed. In response to the comic, Sabrina replied: "lol and that's how she got her cutie mark" theflashguy's comics Wild Fire receives an impressive sum of comics created by an artist by the name of theflashguy. In the comics, she is depicted with a devious demeanor. In the series she is also seen as friends with Sleepy Skies, Snowdrop, and MandoPony. Of notable recognition was the comic The Story of Mandofire which was where, Sleepy Skies chooses to ship the two friends together romantically. Raven then comes in and has Sleepy Skies nudge the couple over to the left a bit in return for a share of the profits she plans to make off some pictures. The scene was later re-enacted and compiled into a live-action comic by CatWhitney when the four of them met up during Equestria LA. Wildfire's Road Rage Wildfire's Road Rage, was published by 47times on October 7, 2012. The animation is a collaborative effort between 47times and LtColonelBob, while Wild Fire was voiced by Meredith Sims. According to 47times, it is based off of an "inside joke". It is another animated SWF file with a little back-story. Wildfire is driving down the street in her car while listening to the song Wildfire Rock by MandoPony. She suddenly comes to a red light. After several moments going by without the light going green, Wild Fire grits her teeth, lets out a few growls, and gives the traffic light a fierce stare. The traffic light then burst into flames, and Wildfire happily continues down the road. The animation then loops. In response, Sabrina replied: "Seriously..greatest thing EVER. I cannot thank you guys enough." The Pony and the Car The Pony and the Car, was published by Galaxyart on October 30, 2012. The animation was done by Galaxyart, music was composed by both MandoPony and Davidlarsen, and Wild Fire was voiced by Eilemonty, and audio-mixing was done by Robbob. The initial concept was thought up by Robbob and Saberspark. In the animation, Wild Fire is playing with a pair of inert ducklings in the middle of a street in Ponyville. Suddenly, MandoPony pulls up in a Toyota Corolla (the license plate reads COROLLA as well), and says "Hey, Sibsy. Look at what I just bought. Pretty sweet huh? Yea, I decided to buy this here beauty after I saw one of-" However, MandoPony's statement is cut short when Wild Fire picks up the car, roars "Ca-Ro-Lah!", and hurls the car off-screen, eyes briefly turning red in the process. Shortly after the successive explosion, Wild Fire comes out of her spontaneous frenzy to find she had chucked MandoPony's car through the roof of a nearby house. Wild Fire can only afford to give a disconcerted chuckle before the credits roll. Depiction in other fan labor *On Sabrina Alberghetti's birthday, the banner of Equestria Daily showed Wild Fire being wished a happy birthday by many characters. *Wildfire Rock, published by MandoPony on May 24, 2012, is an instrumental Rock and Roll solo created in honor of Wild Fire. *On June 19, 2012, BlackGryph0n created Wildfire-Bop as a part of his Pony-Bop series. *Happy Nice Good Times for MandoPony published by 47times on August 27, 2012 as a birthday present for MandoPony. The entire animation consists of Wild Fire carrying an insensible MandoPony with derped eyes through the air, while a piano rendition of the surfing theme from Pokémon Red and Blue plays in the background. MandoPony bobs his head in sync with the tempo. Gallery See also * Notes References External links *Sibsy's Fan Love folder of her favorites *Wild Fire fans deviantArt group *theflashguy's DHX Comics folder of his gallery Category:Official characters